Reala Into Wonderland
by Jane Colfer
Summary: When Reala and NiGHTS are dragged into the psychotic world of wonderland, things immediately go wrong. Whilst his sister is prisoner of the insane Mad Hatter, Reala is growing attatched to the dark and twisted Alice. AlicexReala.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reala Into Wonderland**_

_**New Territory**_

"NiGHTS! You can't hide forever!"

Reala sent a ball of darkness flying towards his sibling, furious at being outwitted by her again.

"I will never return to Wizeman! And you shouldn't either!" NiGHTS cried as she dodged the attacks. No matter how hard she tried, she could never make Reala see sense.

He hurled more dark balls at her. He would get her this time. This time she wouldn't escape! This time he would…

"WHAT?" Reala froze, forgetting about his renegade sibling as he stared in amazement at the huge tearing hole that had appeared before them. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. And it was powerful; the sheer force of it was pulling the Nightmaren towards it!

"REALA!"

His head spun round. All thought of capture was gone as he was overcome with a protective desire to help his sibling! He started to fly towards her, fighting the force of the growing hole.

"HOLD ON NiGHTS!" He reached for her, their hands almost touching…

When he woke, Reala was in an unrecognisable place!

It looked like a visitor's dream that'd had one too many visits from him. As he got up and looked around he began to remember what had happened… the hole… the force… NiGHTS… NiGHTS!

He spun around, staring everywhere, looking for his lost sister.

"NiGHTS! NiGHTS! Where are…" He stopped and gaped.

A group of oversized cards was approaching him?

"This day gets stranger and stranger." He thought, and then shouted to them, "Hey, I demand that you take me to the ruler of this… place." They weren't stopping. "Do you know who I am? I am Lord…" Then they were charging at him! Their spears ready to pierce him!

Reala started to draw up some magic but then one of the cards split! Literally! The other cards turned to see their cut down comrade. Reala barely had time to see the attacker when the whole pack was charging at them. As he watched, every card was cut down or stabbed or something else. Eventually, there was nothing but the shreds of the pack and… a girl?

She looked at Reala, her head on one side.

"You don't look familiar. Who are you?"

He was about to reply when they heard the shouts of more cards. She looked toward the shouting and then beckoned to Reala.

"This way."

He followed willingly. Reala was thinking. He would find NiGHTS later, there were more important things to consider. A place like this had so much potential. NiGHTS would think of this as a new playground, he thought of it as new territory.

He smiled to himself. He would stay close to this girl for now, just until he gained a better understanding of this place. Then, he would find a way to bring Wizeman's army through.

His master would be very pleased with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dangers of Madness**_

NiGHTS opened her eyes.

She shook her head and looked around her. This wasn't Nightopia! This appeared to be a huge building covered in clockwork. Who would dream of a place like this? NiGHTS got up, trying to remember how she got here. She was trying to escape from something... or someone...

"REALA!"

She left the ground, not knowing what had become of her brother but determined to find out at all costs. She had to find him! She had to! She...

"What on earth?" NiGHTS stared down at the two roly poly figures beneath her. She could not help but giggle. They looked so funny, all round with weird stripy tops.

"Hello!" She called down to them. "I'm NiGHTS. What's your name?" They both looked at her, such a dumb look of bewilderment on their faces that NiGHTS rolled over in the air, helpless with giggles. She was so distracted with laughing that she did not see or hear the strange green man in a top hat behind her. Or the blowpipe he held to his lips...

"AAARGH!" NiGHTS clutched her arm in pain, looking down at the dart lodged in there. Before she could make another sound, the ticking of clockwork was suddenly drowned out by the clicking of a huge cage crashing down on her. NiGHTS was unconscious as soon as she hit the floor.

The green man looked at his prize in the cage.

"This shall be a very interesting experiment."

Alice looked at the stranger intently.

He was very strange, dressed in a kind of red bodysuit or something, with a red jesters hat on his head. His appearance seemed fairly human but something about him made it clear he was anything but human. Also his body was the wrong proportions for a human, the head was slightly too large and round and his skin was unnaturally pale.

He noticed her stares and turned to face her.

"Are you going to tell me who you are then?"

"If you remember, I do believe that I asked you that question first."

"Where do you get the nerve to speak to me like that?"

"Rutledge Asylum. Why, do you want some?" He was outraged.

"How dare you use such insolence when addressing me? Don't you know who I am?"

"No, that's why I'm asking."

His eyes flared with anger and his voice took on a venomous tone.

"I am Lord Reala! General of the Nightmaren army and second in command to the rightful emperor of the universe, Master Wizeman!" He gritted his teeth and said in a mockingly sweet voice, "I believe it's your turn to identify yourself, Miss."

She eyed him, a small smile growing on her face.

"My name is Alice, everyone thinks I'm mad." With that, she got up and started walking away.

Reala gaped. Then he let out a roar of sheer anger. He let off several fireballs before he calmed down.

"She's just a human. Don't let her aggravate you." He told himself.

He breathed deeply then began to follow Alice, although he couldn't quite shake off the feeling that the abnormally tall flowers were giving him strange looks.

"If I stay here much longer then I'll go mad. I need to find NiGHTS and get out of here." He grinned malevolently. "But you won't get rid of me that easily Alice. You will have the nightmare that Nightmarens fear before I leave. That will teach you for being so insolent."


End file.
